


money

by norwegianssweethearts



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, william family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 07:30:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11527479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/norwegianssweethearts/pseuds/norwegianssweethearts
Summary: William does not know how to tell Noora his father cut him off.





	money

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, here is my (first) one shot about William and Noora. I'm a non-native English speaker and I challenged myself to write this little story about William, so I'm sorry for the mistakes.

William did not expect his father to change his mind and accept his decision to stay in Oslo with Noora. Not really. But part of him, a little box in one of his atom, had hoped that his father would just send him a text apologizing and telling him that he would be supportive no matter what. But that text never came and William knows it probably never will.  
His father wanted William to stay in London because he worked hard and was smart. His father wanted him to be able to take over his company someday in the future. He did not want to spend time with his son, to create a father-son bond or anything like that. His father was a workaholic and expected William to choose the exact same path. William wanted to please him. He thought he could make his father proud and have a beautiful life with Noora. He learned the hard way that it does not work like that. He also learned the hard way that his father did not care that he was heartbroken.  
Deep down, William knew that choosing Oslo would break the relationship between him and his dad. He knew that when he started googling « Law school in Oslo », he knew that when he chose the school, he knew that when he read Noora’s email and he knew that when he applied to law school and decided to go back to his hometown. However, that does not mean it hurts any less to know that his father does not care. 

When he received the first text, he wanted to tell Noora right away. He wanted to talk about London one last time, even though his decision was taken even before he went to Eva’s birthday. But she was smiling and busy with Sana’s speech so he waited. Then he answered with the truth, without mentioning that he would have stayed there even if Noora wanted to break up with him. Finally, he told his father that he had already applied to law school. His father is smart enough to know what it implied : William had been planning on going back for a few months. William had guessed that he would try to guilt trip him into going back to London with money so he made sure he could manage to support himself with the money from his old apartment’s sale and what his mom gives him every month. He answered « whatever » and he still had not told Noora about any of it.  
Honestly, not telling her is just easier. If he does, she will worry, she will want him to talk about it, about his emotions. William does not want to think about it too much. He chose Noora because she makes him insanely happy, his father only cares about him if he brings results back to his firm so it was an easy choice to make. There is really nothing to say. His father is a workaholic who does not have any social abilities, who think money solve everything and he tried to solve his problem with his millions once more, there is nothing to say. It sucks, but it is what it is. 

William knows that he has to tell Noora sooner rather than later. They had promised one another to never hide things between them and to always communicate. He does not want her to be disappointed because he kept it from her, even just for a few days. (He does not want to acknowledge the fact that he did not tell her in the slim chance his father changed his mind. He is not ready to, yet). In his head, he tries to come up with the best formulation possible. One that would not worry her, but that would explain everything. He fails.  
The thing is, he knows her. He knows she is extremely sad that he does not have his family by his side. Their relationships with their families are not the same, but are so similar in some ways that seeing the other one struggle with a relative just fucking hurts. The way Noora tenses up when she reads « mom » or « dad » on her phone when it is ringing saddens him a lot. Noora never misses the way he reacts when Chris speaks about his little sisters or the day he spent with his parents doing whatever people do when they have family bonding time.  
They don’t really talk about that. There is nothing to say. They are both really glad that the majority of their friends has a good family life. Last Saturday, at Sana’s Eid party, he was really happy to see Sana and Elias joking with their parents. Their parents were there, making sure that everyone had enough food and drinks, that their children, surrounded by people they care about, were having the time of their lives without worrying about anything else than having fun. « Sana deserves to have parents like that », he told Eskild. Eskild winked at him and answered « that’s how it should always be, yeah ». He had a point. 

Suddenly, Noora pauses the episode they are watching. « W ?» she says. he hums, turning his head to look at her. « You know, Eskild was dead ass serious about you moving in with us ? » she smiles. He takes her hand « and what about you ? ». She takes her time before answering. « It would be cool, I think ». He sits up a bit and says « You really think so ? I mean, we agreed not to move in together not even two weeks ago, so… » He kisses her before she can answer. « Yeah, I know. » she pauses. « I know but, like, you know I think we were right about not moving in together like we did last summer because, you know, everything we discussed. But at the same time, in the last two weeks I spent almost every night with you. And I like that. I like waking up next to you, I love coming back home knowing that you are waiting for me. One day, a smart guy told me to not worry about what is right and what is wrong and to just do what I want. I try to follow his advice, and I think my boyfriend moving in with my flatmates and I is a good compromise » she laughs and kisses him. « But, I mean, William, if you don’t want to, I’ll just say to Eskild not to bother with the PowerPoint presentation, it’s no big deal »  
There it is, the opportunity William was looking for. « Actually, Noora, I think you’re right, it is a good compromise. I want to live with you, too. I really do. But… there is a more practical reason as to why I was inclined to say yes to Eskild on Saturday » he pauses. « My father cut me off. » he lets out a sigh. « When I left, I told him I needed some time off to speak to you. I didn’t tell him about my law school application here. He assumed we would go back to London. He thought I would apply to law school in London, even though he thinks I’m being stupid » Noora rolled her eyes and wanted to say something but he continued « Don’t bother, I know. So he texted me on Thursday to know if I had talked to you. I dragged it out a bit, because … yeah. When I finally texted him that I needed to be with you, he did not take it well. But then I told him that I had already applied to law school here and he threatened to cut me off if I didn’t change my mind. And I won’t. So, yeah.» She touches his nose and kisses him a few times. He hugs her a little more than necessary. « Money wise, it will work out, I will be fine. But that means that I can’t buy a new apartment, he won’t help me with the paperwork like he did with the old one. And I don’t think I can stay in this one because it’s not my mom’s, it belongs to her husband. He likes to pretend my mom does not have children. He won’t help me. My mom suddenly remembered that technically she had to raise me so she begged him to let me have the keys, but I had to promise him I will have moved out before the end of the summer. So, there are two solutions now. The first is we move in together, the second is I find something cheaper to rent. The former seems cooler » he winked at her. « but I really want to live with you, it’s not because of my situation, ok ? » She laughed « I know William, come on, please. » They exchange I love you’s in between kisses. Noora tries her best to comfort him. « Are you okay ? » she asks. He smiles at her, looks right in her eyes « of course I am, you’re here ». She starts blushing, « my boy is romantic » and he answers « and you love it » she cannot deny it so she kisses him again. Their episode on Netflix remains forgotten for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> If you happen to read this, you probably read my story, so thanks you very much. I appreciate it. You can find me on tumblr (norwegianssweethearts.tumblr.com) if you wanna chat :)


End file.
